Happy What's It Called?
by demon barber xx
Summary: This is just a small little oneshot that popped into my brain while I was trying to sleep. Sparrabeth, of course!


This is just a small little oneshot that popped into my brain while I was trying to sleep. It's rather silly and I'm sure the characters are OCC but it's for all fun and games. And sadly I do not own anything.

* * *

**_Happy What's It Called?_**

Jack gripped the spokes of the wheel that belonged to his beloved _Pearl_. His mind drifted away as he stared into the sunset. Everything was perfect. He was right where he belonged. He has his ship, he had his rum, and most of all he had the girl of his dreams. He smiled to himself just thinking about her. Her long blonde locks, he imagined himself twirling each strand around his callused fingers. He was suddenly pulled out of his dreams and back to reality with a harsh jab of a pointy finger. His hand shot straight to his belt. His fingers curled around his pistol, he learned not to trust his so called loyal crew members.

When he turned his face immediately soften at the sight of a giddy Lizzie. She stood there with a smug smile on her face. Her golden locks wildly blowing in the breeze. Just as he imagined. He spread his arm out beckoning her over to him.

Elizabeth's feet danced across the deck as she made her way towards her pirate lover. Her face meet his chest as she felt Jack's arm curl around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "_Jaaaaaaack_." she cooed. "Guess what today is?"

Jack looked up into the sky. His face contorted as he thought. He looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. "Yer birthday?"

"Nooooo." She shook her head smiling at him.

"My biryhday?" He took another wild guess. He saw her face change, she was starting to get annoyed. '_Better make this a good guess_.' "_The Pearls_ birthday! You've must hav' been doing yer studyin', luv."

Elizabeth pulled away from him and crossed her arms. "**_No_**."

"Uhh, well," He paused and took a look around. '_What in the bloody hell was today?!_' He saw Gibbs heading up the stairs. "Gibbs' birthday! Yes, it must be!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and replied in an aggravated tone, "I honestly can not believe you, Jack! You don't even remember your own one year anniversary!" With that she stormed away leaving him with nothing but a moan of annoyance.

"That was me next guess if it makes ye feel any better!" Jack called after before turning to his first mate. "Take the helm, Gibbs."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

Jack entered the cabin expecting to find Lizzie curled up in a ball sobbing. But he was faced with something completely different. As soon as he entered the room a rum bottle was hurled at his head followed by an angry Lizzie screaming, "Get out, _now_!!" Luckily for Jack his cat like reflexes saved his precious noggin.

"Luv, can't we be civil and talk 'bout this?"

"**No!**" Another bottle was thrown across the room scattering the minute it came in contact with the wall. Jack cringed at the sound of the breaking glass. She was wasting all the rum! "I can't believe you, of all things to forget. It's not as if I am asking much! Just one single special day for you to remember, it isn't that hard." She sniffed a few times before she collapsed into the chair behind her and began to cry.

Jack made his way over to her and kneeled before her. He gently placed his hand on her legs and spoke softly. "Lizzie, everyday is special with you, luv. We don't need a certain day of the year to prove our love to each other, we can do that any day we want." He heard her crying slow as she lifted her face out of her hands and looked at him. "I love ye, I promise you that, and that is one thing I will _never_ forget."

"Oh, Jack. Do you really mean that?"

He reached up and wiped away her tears. "'Course I do, dearie."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He returned the kiss as he began to stand pulling her along with him. "Now, let's celebrate this anniversary of ours, shall we?" He said in between kisses.

"Yes, let's." Elizabeth replied breathlessly.

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the light curtains and it caused Elizabeth's hair to shine brightly. Jack had been watching her sleep for awhile now, she looked so peaceful when she spelt. "'Lizabeth." Her name escaped his lips quietly and she began to stir.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked up at Jack and smirked. "Good morning."

"Mornin', darlin'." He leaned down and gave her a slow kiss on the lips.

"Last night was…" Elizabeth trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Amazing? Magnificent? Splendid?"

"Yes, all of those things and more. It was magical." She smiled as she watched Jack play with her hair.

"You know what today is, luv?" He twirled her locks around his fingers.

"What?" She asked questioning him.

"Our one year and one day anniversary." He smirked as he rolled her over pinning her underneath of him. "And I think is calls for more celebration."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated. :


End file.
